A Surprising Number
by DaydreamScribe
Summary: Sure. I love meeting your buddies.” - Det. Alexandra Eames, Episode 8 “The Pardoner’s Tale”. Season 1. One-shot. implied Slash. Bobby/OMC. Only inspired by the quote, doesn't actually follow the storyline of the episode.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own or profit from, anything that is written hereon.

SUMMARY: _"Sure. I love meeting your buddies."_ - Det. Alexandra Eames, Episode 8 "The Pardoner's Tale"

WARNINGS: implied male Slash

**A SURPRISING NUMBER**

_"Sure. I love meeting your buddies."_

Alex quirked an eyebrow at the way her partner was walking, he almost seemed to be excited as they entered the small, foreign auto shop. Instead of waiting in the front room for someone to come to them, like most people would, he walked right through to the garage. His smile broadened at the sound of the power tools and the sudden smell of rubber, gas, and oil. Alex had been sure that her partner wasn't into such a macho thing as cars, but it seemed once more he was shaking off any labels that she tried to stick on him (which annoyed her to no end). The mechanics noticed them after a few moments and she was surprised at the friendly greetings being called out; a mix of 'Robby' and 'Bob-o'. He gave a broad wave to the group, with a much tamer: "Hey Guys". Alex was just about to make a joking comment about the greeting when the office door slammed open and a joyful voice called out:

"'ey Bob-ay!"

Alex eyed the man who was making his way over to them; he stood taller than her partner, and with a much trimmer waist, though he held the same broad shoulders. He looked no older than thirty which made her wonder how her almost forty-three partner knew him. They embraced shortly and Alex nearly choked on her breath when she saw a very obvious grope to her partner's ass as the younger man whispered something to him before slipping a business card into his breast pocket. Bobby pulled away laughing, but she saw a light red stain on his cheeks.

Alex cleared her throat and the two men turned their attentions to her. She threw Bobby an expectant look.

"Oh! Vin, this is my partner Alexandra Eames. Eames, this is Vince O'Keefe." They shared a nod.

"For a second I thought, Bobby here had got himself a girlfriend." Alex wondered at the comical value of that statement as Vince chuckled and Bobby looked a little embarrassed. "So what can I do for yous?"

Bobby's expression turned serious and he began filling his friend in on the details of the car (and owner) they were looking for. Vince looked contemplative for a minute before he recalled something and excused himself to go look up the information, leaving the two partners alone.

"So, you two good friends?"

"Yep." He answered gazing away from her towards a blue firebird that someone was working on.

"All your good friends cop a feel when you greet them?" Instead of looking embarrassed, her partner smiled and glanced at her, an amused glint in his eye.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"A surprising number though."

She threw him an 'oh really?' look and he just kept smiling, deep brown eyes twinkling in amusement. Before she could attempt to finagle more information out of him, Vince came back out and began telling them the information he'd found on the '67 Corvette. It was a perfect match and soon they were walking out of the shop. At least, Alex was, while Bobby bid farewell to his 'friend'. She leaned against the car and watched as they embraced once more, though this time when they pulled away the younger man leaned in a kissed her partner square on the mouth. She was sure she was seeing things, but the liplock continued for a few long moments before they separated. A few words were shared between the two, before Bobby pulled away and approached the car, sliding into the passenger's seat as she took the driver's. They began the trip back to 1PP in silence. After a few minutes though, Alex cleared her throat and looked at her partner out of the corner of her eye.

"So, do all your good friends-"

"Nope." He answered quickly, cutting off the question.

"I see." There were a few beats of silence.

"A surprising number though."

Alex couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
